


The Casino Job

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Seb hates casinos, Seb's on a job, but no actual sexy times written here, hints of sex, just a little drabble, too loud, too many people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Seb was sent out on a job in one of his least favorite places in the world.Short little job drabble.





	

Sebastian hated casinos.  
Not nearly as much as he hated hospitals, but casinos were still up there in his region of places he hated in general.  
Damned things were filled with people, which he loathed. Everything was always so fucking loud, which had him on edge. And it was damned near impossible to find anybody, because everyone was constantly moving about the fucking place.  
He had finally spotted the man from the file his boss had sent him earlier in the day and began following him, doing his best to block out his surroundings. He couldn't afford to lose this bastard again, this was the third time already that night that this man had slipped away from the sniper. He quickened his pace, making damn sure he didn't lose him this time.  
He followed the target towards a back part of the casino, letting the shadows guide him as he waited for the perfect time to strike. He wasn't necessarily required, by this job, to make the kill in secret, but it was easier than having to deal with the mess that it would cause if he outwardly killed the man where others could see.  
He entered a door, most likely to an office and Sebastian hurried down the hall, managing to wedge his boot in the door before it closed all the way and locked him out. He slipped into the office, pulling the door closed behind him with a satisfying electronic click, signaling that the door was locked and secure. He felt himself relax as he realized this room was sound proof, and blocked out all the noises from the rest of the noisy place. He brushed his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat, relishing in the look on the man's face when he whipped around to see the sniper standing there, blocking his only exit.  
"James Moriarty sends his regards." he purred, rushing the man, pulling his gun out as he made his way over. Before the man could so much as reach for the phone or attempt to cry out for help, Sebastian had pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet whizzed through the air and made a lovely hole right through the man's neck. He floundered about for a moment, trying to cover the hole that was now leaking his blood. Sebastian tilted his head, eyes steely as he watched the man slip to the ground, the light dying from his eyes. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips and he sighed, holstering his gun and carding his fingers through his blond locks again.  
He stepped over to the body of the fallen man and dug around in his pockets, finding the key card he was looking for. He badged himself out of the office, making sure the door clicked to signify that it had locked behind him. He made his way down the hall, tossing the key card in the nearest trash before exiting the godforsaken casino.  
The cool wind hit his face first and he let out a sigh, his breath becoming a cloud on the air. He reached into his pocket, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out, putting it to his lips. He replaced the pack and grabbed his lighter, cupping the end of his cigarette to light it. He shoved the lighter away and took a deep drag of his cigarette, letting the smoke burn in his lungs for a moment before releasing the puff of smoke into the air.  
"Mind if I bum one from ya, handsome? I can pay you back~" a flirtatious female voice sang from behind the sniper and he turned slightly, brow raised a bit as he let his eyes travel over the woman. Clearly a working girl, with how she was so scantily dressed in this cool weather.  
Sebastian hummed and shrugged, pulling his pack out and offering it in her direction. She took one thankfully and stepped closer to him. "Want to monkey fuck, or you gonna give me your lighter?" she asked, clearly trying to interest the sniper. Taking the bait, he leaned forward, pressing the end of his lit cigarette to hers, taking a drag in. The action in turn lit her cigarette and Sebastian pulled away, looking up at the sky.  
"How much?" he asked her after a few moments of silence. He turned his gaze from the sky, back to the woman standing next to him. She smiled a knowing look, seeing that she'd caught his attention.  
"I'll give ya a break since ya bummed me. Let's say $20 for a blow and $50 for more." she purred, lowering her price quite a bit.  
Sebastian stood for a moment, finishing his cigarette and tossing the butt to the ground where he stomped it out with his worn boot. He reached into his jacket, hand brushing over his gun momentarily before grabbing his wallet, pulling out a 50. He handed it over to her, eyes trailing over her body. It'd been a while since he'd gotten any from another person, having to resort to self-servicing when Jim would leave him wanting.  
She grinned and snatched the money, stuffing it in her bra. She tossed the finished cigarette to the ground and beckoned Sebastian towards a darkened area, where he followed.

A while later, Sebastian emerged, his hair a mess, a sloppy grin on his face, lipstick impressions on his neck and...well, elsewhere. He smirked to himself before pulling out his car keys, unlocking his vehicle and slipping in. He drove back to the flat he shared with his boss, out of necessity of keeping him safe, and parked the car. He made sure it beeped twice as he made his way to the front door and let himself in. "Boss, I'm back!" he called, kicking his boots off and hanging up his jacket. "Jobs done, where are you?" he called.


End file.
